


Broadway Here I Come!

by Theatremania



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatremania/pseuds/Theatremania
Summary: So basicallyI wrote a thing I guess you could call it a poemIts based on from the song"Broadway Here I Come!"From Joe Iconis
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Broadway Here I Come!

I'm falling  
I feel the wind rush through my clothes   
It’s so satisfying   
It makes me feel born again  
I’ve tried blending in to long  
So I'm switching it up  
I'm frightened of the mess  
So instead  
I’ll give them my sincerest regards  
This is a better choice   
Right?  
Either this or becoming permanently numb   
I don’t want to become numb  
I’m scared of becoming numb  
I'm scared of a lot of things  
Like  
Having to ask to leave the class  
Going through the dangerous hall at school  
But those are all little things  
Right?  
I mean everything's either so big or so small  
It doesn't make sense  
I don't make sense  
I'm a difficult person  
I’m always appalled by the actions I make  
I don’t mean to make crummy choices   
They just happen   
What's the point of trying to stop what you can't control?  
There is no point  
But knowing we tried just naturally makes us feel better   
There's no answer to any of this  
Basically we just free fall for our entire lives and are supposed to be ok with that  
Well, I'm not  
I’m not ok with a lot of things  
I am scared  
I am afraid   
It’s too late for a decision to be made  
So  
I guess   
I have to be like this forever   
Well   
Not forever   
Because I'm falling through the sky  
It’s the building on time square   
Next to Broadway   
I always had a special connection with Broadway   
Lights are never off  
People come all over just to see a performance   
I mean how can you blame them though?  
Once your in that theatre  
And the lights dim down   
The spotlight comes on  
I was never in the spotlight  
I was never fit in to be  
I was too awkward  
We know staying wasn't an option for me  
“Broadway Here I Come!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read to the end  
> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this!  
> Really greatly appreciated!  
> And if you didn't   
> Thank you for trying!


End file.
